femnaruto rewrite
by deltaforces
Summary: hey guys srry bout the wait but theres nt much i can do about it as before its still naru/anko this is jst a revised version of chapter one tell me what u think and yes i still need a beta so if u want to be one or want to be co author plz tell me delta
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

_Italic are for thoughts_

CAPITALS for yelling

and **bold for jutsu**

Some characters maybe ooc

It was an ordinary day when 12yr old Naruto woke up to what most people didn't know, and that was, that Naruto was not male at all. He was female, hiding under an impressive Genjutsu that the Sandaime had set up at birth to protect her from the villagers. The Genjutsu giving off the image of a relatively short blond haired boy who had blue eyes and whisker marks on his face. Of course Naruto didn't know at this point in time, that he was a she because of the genjutsu. Naruto yawned as he[AN:will be know as he until the genjutsu is take off]woke up, and checked his frog alarm clock, it said 7:17 am, he quickly took off his frog nightcap and rushed to get up, stepping into the bathroom and into the shower. Thirty minutes later he stepped out, and got dressed in his usual orange jumpsuit and put his kunai pouch on his thigh.

Stepping into the kitchen, Nsruto quickly grabbed two cups of ramen, set the jug on to boil, and 5 minutes later he had finished his breakfast, and was making his way to the academy. Getting there just in time for class to start, he sat down by Sasuke as usual. Soon after, Iruka walked into the class room and used the **Demon Head No Jutsu,** "QUITE DOWN YOU LITTLE SHITS!

Ahem, thank you, now as you know, it is graduation day, and I just wanted to say good luck to you all for the upcoming test. Now then, this will be done by last name.[AN:I am just gonna skip to Naruto because I am to lazy to say the rest] Naruto Uzumaki, please go to the room next door and take the exam.

Naruto got up from the desk where he had been sitting and went, in the room nest door was Iruka and Mizuki. "Now for the exam." Mizuki said. "Can you please perform **Henge,** **Kawarmi**, and **Bushin." N**aruto nodded, and preformed the Henge, made an extremely detailed copy of Iruka, next was the kawarmi, he then switched with a chair at the other end of the room. The last one was Bushin, which caused Naruto to became extremely worried at this point, because he had never been able to form a Bushin before, for some unknown reason. But did as requested, he made the hand signs and called out **Bushin No Jutsu!** There was a puff of something and a dead looking Naruto on the floor. Iruka said "Naruto, you FAIL!"

Mizuki said. "Oh come on Iruka give the guy a break, he did make a clone."

"No." Iruka replied. "I can't do that, he has to make three functioning clones.

I am sorry Naruto, try again next year."

Three hours later Naruto was sitting on the swing, all alone, when Mizuki ran up to him, he said. "You know Naruto, Iruka isn't trying to be mean, he's just trying to push you to be your best, by the way,do you want another chance for the final exam?"

Naruto looked up to Mizuki with a hopefull expression and said. "But I thought I had to wait till next year?"

Mizuki replied "No, there is a special make up test, all you have to do is take the forbidden scroll and learn a Jutsu from it, and show it to me, you could pass after all, and become Gennin."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Thanks Mizuki."

"No problem. Said Mizuki. Thinking in his head _what ah sucker, I can't believe he bought that, now all I have to do is kill him, and steal the scroll from him, kukukukuku._

"Here are the directions then Naruto."

"Thanks." He said. "See ya soon."

[Timeskip 5minutes after he stole the scroll]

Naruto had just beaten old man Sarutobi with sexy No Jutsu, and taken off with the scroll, he landed in a near by forest clearing and settled down to read and learn a Jutsu, he opened the scroll and noticed the first technique was **Kage Bushin No Jutsu, **his first thoughts being, it just had to be a clone Jutsu.'I suck at them, but oh well, might as well give it a try' he thought and gathered his Chakra, calling out **Kage Bushin No Jutsu. **Fifteen clone popped up, making him wonder why this one was so easy, he got the clone and reread the instructions, learning they where solid and took up a lot more Chakra than the normal clone and deduced that it had been his Chakra control all along that had been the problem.[AN:And yeah, I know that Naruto is pretty dumb in the series but he was slighty smarter when he was young, he used to go to the academy after dark and look through scrolls and learned to read and stuff.]He also noticed the information part and wondered why the old man didn't use them for paper work, the bane of Kage life, he also noticed a Kaji for his name at the very top of the scroll and wondered what it meant. Cutting his thumb and swiping his blood on the seal a smaller scroll popped out and he began to read.

Dear Naruto

I am sorry that I could not be there for you, and I hope you will forgive me.

Whoops got ahead of myself a bit there, you are most likely wondering who I am, and what I have to be sorry for right?

I am the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze - your father.

On the night of you birth, to save the village, I had to seal the Demon known as Kyuubi No Kitsune into you, I know this might come as a shock and I am sorry, but don't think you are the Demon just because you have one sealed into you. Quite the reverse in fact, you are human, just as I, and I hopefully the villagers have honored my last wish, which was to know you as a hero.

If they haven't, I am disappointed but not surprised.

Once again I must formally apologize to you son.

Your loving father

Minato Namikaze

Yondiame hokage a.k.a yellow flash

Naruto sat down taking it all in, he was the vessel for the most powerful demon in history and also the son of the village' most renowned hero.

Momentarily he let his thoughts stray to all the glares and dirty words spoken to him and about him in the past, it was starting to come together, sorting through it until he then became disgusted with the villagers. How could they have not see the truth? After all he practically looked like a Chibi-minato, they hadn't trusted in his sealing skill either, what bigots, they'd revered his Father as the greatest hero and treated him lower than scum.

While he was processing these thoughts Iruka showed up and shouted out to him. "NARUTO, THERE YOU ARE!

Naruto said "Hey Iruka, you found me.[AN:And for the moment he is keeping up an act because he does not know who to trust] Iruka said why on earth did you steal the forbidden scroll? Naruto replied "Because Mizuki said if I took it and learned a Jutsu I pass my Gennin exam.

Naruto asked So do I pass Iruka?"

"Why would Mizuki say that?" Iruka asked.

There was a whistling sound before Naruto had time to answer or react he was tackled by Iruka to the ground to prevent him being impaled on the kunai, after a few seconds Mizuki jumps out of the bushes.

Mizuki "Kkukukuku, die Naruto, and Iruka, once I get the scroll I will be more powerful than ever. Orochimaru will thank me, and I will get a high position in his village, kukukuku.

[AN:And If you can't tell, kukukuku is laughter creepy laughter like orochimaru]

Naruto looks at Iruka who had taken the Kunai for him. "Why did you do that Iruka?"

"Because we are similar, we are both orphans, and we both have had our share of pranks, and to be honest, we have both been pretty lonely growing up.

Mizuki "Uggh, that is the most sickening thing I have ever heard. Die!

Naruto and Iruka both jumped out of the way.

"No way am I gonna let you hurt Iruka Mizuki." Naruto said. "**kage Bushin No Jutsu." **And one hundred clone popped up to beat the stuffing out of Mizuki.

'Do you think I over did it?" Naruto asked as he poked Mizuki's unconscious and bloody form with a stick.

Iruka replied"Nah, don't worry about it, come over hear for a sec."

Naruto said "Okay, sensei."

Iruka asked "naruto Close your eyes."

No sooner than naruto had he done so than he felt a weight on his forehead.

Iruka said "You can open them now Naruto." He was wearing the forehead protector.

"Congrats Naruto, you pass."

The two of them hugged.

Iruka asked "You want to got get some Ramen?"

"Sure." Naruto agreed.

And the two of them, arm in arm, headed for the ramen stand...

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys its deltaforce here as u know my story is pretty much stalled so if one of u guys wants to help me co write the story and do the betaing cos I suck at it if yes send me a message

peace out

delta


End file.
